1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for inputting information in an input field by using an on-screen keyboard.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the expanded use of portable smart devices, the need of inputting information by using an on-screen keyboard displayed on a screen, without a physical keyboard, has increased.
However, when the on-screen keyboard is used in a page having a lot of items to be input, such as a member joining page, unnecessary touch inputs may occur. For example, whenever input fields are changed, a touch input for closing and re-opening the on-screen keyboard may become necessary. Also, a plurality of touch inputs may become required, when some of input fields are skipped or returns to previous input fields are made, as not all items are needed to be input. Thus, there is a need to reduce unnecessary touch inputs when a user uses the on-screen keyboard.